


Hence, the Glorybringer

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Djeeta is savage, Gen, Korwa finds it offensive to not change outfits when switching classes, Pure Crack, don't ever say Djeeta can't do something, spiteful Djeeta, wrote this for a challenge in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Havia três regras que eram absolutas na Grandcypher:"Não faça Lyria chorar.""Não coma as maçãs do Vyrn.""Não diga a Djeeta o que ela deve fazer."Apesar disso, ainda existiam pessoas tolas o suficiente para quebrar algumas delas. E infelizmente para essas pessoas, Djeeta não era o tipo de pessoa de deixar um desafio sem respostas...(Ou alternativamente, como surgiu o visual de Glorybringer)





	Hence, the Glorybringer

Havia uma série de coisas que eram regras cristalizadas na Grandcypher.

1 – Jamais faça Lyria chorar.

Só de observar o grupo, qualquer um poderia concluir que fazer a garota em azul chorar renderia a fúria de Katalina, Djeeta e de mais da metade do grupo superprotetor que era a tripulação.

2 – Não coma as maçãs do Vyrn.

O pequeno lagarto (dragão?) amava suas maçãs mais que tudo. A tripulação sabia disso, especialmente os cozinheiros, tanto que quando alguém queria surpreender o dragãozinho, logo preparava um prato a base de maçãs. E também havia o fato que Djeeta, a capitã, sempre tinha alguma maçã guardada para caso de emergência. No dia que alguém perguntou o porquê de todo aquele cuidado, a expressão no rosto dos membros já respondia tudo: não questione, apenas aceite.

3 – Não diga a Djeeta o que ela deve fazer.

Muitas pessoas ficavam surpresas em descobrir que a capitã da Grandcypher mal tinha 21 anos de idade. A aparência de ser ainda mais nova que sua idade indicava também não ajudava muito nisso. Apesar de tudo, Djeeta continuava sendo a capitã da tripulação e exigia respeito.

Mas sempre existia o tolo que resolvia desafiar a autoridade da capitã e isso nunca, mas nunca mesmo, acabava bem. Djeeta jamais aceitava um desafio calada e era especialista em provar na base do ódio que as pessoas estavam erradas em subestimá-la.

E talvez a pior dessas situações tenha sido aquele dia. O dia que Djeeta mostrou porque não se brinca com um Glorybringer.

* * *

Era um dia bonito de céu azul. A Grandcypher navegava pelo céu, nas correntes tranquilas de Phantagrande. A tripulação cuidava de seus afazeres, enquanto no convés, Djeeta, Lyria e Vyrn faziam a manutenção do item que tinham pego na loja de Siero a pouco tempo.

Aschallon era uma espada bonita e ali no convés, refletia a luz do sol ao mesmo tempo que pulsava com um poder ancestral, agora restaurado.

A breve visita a Amalthea havia sido produtiva. Agora possuindo o título de Glorybringer, Djeeta sentia-se pronta para realizar as mais variadas missões que surgissem e talvez até salvar o mundo de outro cataclisma se necessário.

Korwa olhava a troca entre o trio enquanto rabiscava alguma coisa em seu caderno de desenho. A estilista buscava a inspiração para sua próxima obra prima, quando ouviu um comentário de Lyria sobre os planos de Djeeta.

— Mas Djeeta, você pretende mesmo continuar com o traje de swordmaster?

— Na verdade eu planejava continuar com meu traje normal mesmo...

— Isso seria inaceitável! — Korwa interrompeu a conversa, com um olhar determinado e o caderno de designs na mão.

— Korwa-san! O que você está pensando? — Perguntou Lyria.

— Djeeta minha querida. Uma dama como você deve sempre se apresentar da maneira mais bela possível. E se uma Glorybringer não se apresentar de maneira gloriosa, isso seria inaceitável! Seria um ultraje a todos os estilistas do Sky realm! E por isso nós vamos te transformar na Glorybringer mais gloriosa de todo o céu, desde o Horizonte Carmesim até Estalucia!

Djeeta olhou timidamente para Korwa e depois para Lyria. Vendo o quão empolgada a garota que controlava primal beasts estava, a capitã da Grandcypher escolheu ceder.

— Então, Korwa, já tem alguma ideia?

— Que bom que perguntou, capitã! Eu tenho o design perfeito para isso. Veja só...

As três ficaram um longo tempo discutindo sobre o design, até que finalmente decidiram o que seria considerado algo glorioso. Alguns detalhes ainda estavam em aberto, mas Korwa já estava pronta para começar a trabalhar em seu novo projeto.

Alguns dias depois, a estilista retornou. E junto com ela estava um belíssimo vestido branco. Lyria olhava maravilhada para a peça, enquanto Djeeta estava sem reação.

— Vamos Djeeta, experimente! — Lyria e Korwa insistiam, enquanto Djeeta pegava o vestido como quem segura uma peça de cristal.

Não demorou muito para a capitã retornar usando o vestido. A nobreza irradiava de onde a luz batia no branco do vestido. Djeeta caminhava como uma verdadeira campeã da justiça, complementando perfeitamente a peça desenhada por Korwa.

Apesar disso, parecia que algo ainda estava faltando.

Djeeta se aproximou das duas e Lyria passou Aschallon para as mãos da capitã, enquanto Korwa estava concentrada tentando descobrir qual era o elemento que faltava. Foi quando a estilista notou que a capitã estava utilizando botas que em nada combinavam com o vestido.

— Como eu pude deixar algo tão óbvio passar despercebido? Djeeta, temos que trocar os sapatos também!

Lyria e Djeeta olharam para Korwa, agora muito ocupada em suas conjecturas de designer, se perguntando qual seria a próxima ideia da erune. A designer observava Djeeta com um olhar completamente técnico, buscando o tipo de sapato que combinaria perfeitamente com o vestido branco.

— Hummm... nesse caso parece ser a única solução. — Korwa terminou sua análise e suspirou fundo — Então capitã, o que você acha de salto 15?

Antes que Djeeta pudesse responder, uma pessoa que passava por ali resolveu se intrometer no assunto.

— Você não acha que é meio, sei lá, impossível, lutar de vestido branco e salto alto?

— Isso é um desafio? — Djeeta questionou com a voz séria.

— Não exatamente. Só que a pessoa deveria ser louca para querer lutar usando um vestido, ainda mais algo que parece tão formal, e ainda por cima, usando salto alto também.

(Nesse momento, uma série de espirros correu pela Grandcypher, mas ninguém ligou muito no fim das contas.)

Antes que Korwa pudesse protestar sobre o comentário ser um insulto aos designs dela, Djeeta se levantou com a cabeça baixa. Lyria segurou no braço de Korwa, sabendo muito bem o que estava pra acontecer.

Com sombras cobrindo seu rosto, a capitã fez um único movimento. A pessoa intrometida mal teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo antes de ver um Aschallon brilhante fincando a centímetros de seus cabelos.

— Isso é totalmente um desafio. DESAFIO ACEITO! — Djeeta gritou antes de se mover para pegar Aschallon de volta.

— E novamente, lá vai Djeeta provar pro mundo que ela está certa... — Lyria comentou com uma expressão de quem já esperava por aquilo.

Mais tarde, quem quer que visse a capitã da Grandcypher derrotando monstros e primal beasts num vestido branco e usando uma bota com salto agulha 15, apenas consideraria aquilo como uma situação normal.

Djeeta dançava com Aschallon na mão, derrotando grupos imensos de inimigos sem sequer sujar o branco do preciso vestido que Korwa havia desenhado. O salto, apesar do tamanho, não parecia atrapalhar em nada a performance da capitã, que em poucos minutos terminou o extermínio de monstros que estavam atacando as plantações da vila onde estavam.

Ao voltarem à Grandcypher, Korwa estava maravilhada. Djeeta não só se vestia de maneira gloriosa agora, mas também agia e tinha uma postura condizente com o título de Glorybringer. Só tinha uma coisa que deixava Korwa meio curiosa...

— Djeeta, achei que você não tinha muita experiência com salto alto, mas, aqui está você, usando um como a coisa mais natural do mundo!

— Korwa-san, Djeeta pediu ajuda para alguns membros experientes da tripulação enquanto se acostumava com o salto. — Lyria comentou com um sorriso.

— Sim, sim. Especialmente para alguns primals. — Djeeta complementou — Apesar que alguns deles jamais admitiriam que usam salto por serem muito mais baixos que seus conterrâneos...

Nesse momento um espirro violento foi ouvido da cozinha, junto com o barulho de louça colidindo. Djeeta e Lyria trocaram um olhar de quem dividia um segredo antes de puxarem Korwa com elas.

— O que vocês acham de comemorarmos o sucesso do plano Glorybringer com uma festa do chá? — Perguntou Djeeta já se dirigindo para o local onde a tripulação mais costumava fazer festas do chá e piqueniques.

As três passaram a tarde conversando e comendo na festa do chá improvisada no deck. Quanto ao resto da tripulação, só de ver Aschallon e o quão assustada a pessoa aleatória estava, eles já sabiam o que tinha ocorrido.

Suspirando fundo, Rackam passou uma mão no cabelo antes de voltar a atenção para a rota da Grandcypher.

— Tsch, e é exatamente por isso que colocamos aquela regra de não desafiar a capitã...

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que eu confundi o nome das armas... mas whatever, isso aqui foi escrito pra ser crack, então não precisa ser tudo certinho.  
> Apesar que no jogo mesmo, a arma do Glorybringer se chama Ridill. Aschallon é a arma que você faz o craft pra liberar a classe.


End file.
